


Happy birthday

by Crazy_broppy1995



Category: Trolls - Fandom, Trolls World Tour, Trolls the beat goes on
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_broppy1995/pseuds/Crazy_broppy1995
Summary: Poppy has a gift for branch’s birthday that she’s sure he is gonna love
Relationships: Branch and Poppy, poppy and branch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DandelionCares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionCares/gifts).



> This is a gift for “the broppy train” on here and instagram. She’s my favorite broppy artist and her art and stories are just freaking incredible and she deserves a story gifted to her :)

Poppy took a deep breath as she walked onto the elevator that would lead into Branch’s survival bunker. Her heart was racing as she clung to the little box that she was giving Branch for his birthday. It took her a long time to find it and she was nervous that he wouldn’t like it for some reason.

The elevator came to a halt at the bottom of the bunker and Branch stood at the entrance, smiling brightly seeing his girlfriend in her beautiful blue dress coming to see him. He took her hand and pulled her close to kiss her, she giggled and blushed before kissing back. After a few seconds they separated,

“Happy birthday Branch”

He blushed, no one had said that to him in almost 20 years. He was 26 now and was happy to have someone to celebrate with. Poppy shakily handed him the box and he softly took it, “Oh Poppy... you didn’t have to get me anything” he gently took the small bow off and opened the box. He was surprised to see a small ring inside and chuckled, smiling bashfully up at Poppy

“Are you proposing already? We’ve only been dating for 2 months”

Poppy rolled her eyes and giggled, “look closer Branch.” He took the ring out of the box and held it closer, the colors were purple and mint green and has a tiny inscription on it. He read it and brought a hand to his mouth, gasping and collapsing to his knees. He couldn’t believe it.

“Poppy... w-where... how... where did you find my grandmas ring?!”

Poppy knelt down next to him and held him tight, “after we became friends with the Bergins, me and the Snack Pack went on a little trip back to the tree that you said you and your grandma stayed in. Everything was decaying and I just wanted to find something that would remind you of her. We spent 3 days and then Biggie found something and I knew it was perfect”

Branch kissed the ring and put it in his vest pocket, then stood up and brought Poppy in for a strong hug. She was surprised, this was the best hug he’d ever given her! Just when she thought the hug was done, she heard Branch whisper something in her ear,

“I love you, Poppy”

She quickly let go of him and looked in his eyes, blushing dark. That was the first time he said it and she knew it was the right time for her, “I love you Branch”

They both smiled and shared a kiss, then branch gently put the ring on his nightstand next to his stuffed crocodile and he took Poppy’s hand and headed towards the elevator. Even though it was his birthday, he was gonna give Poppy a great evening. He owed it to her.

And the inscription on the ring? It said “total eclipse of the heart”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to do a quick story about Branch’s grandma for a while now and this is one of the many that I thought of. Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> And love you broppy train!!!


End file.
